Along Came A Demon
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: Pheobe is pregnant, and in the process of divorcing Coop for reasons to yet be determined... when who, but none other than... COLE, shows up... seemingly human... what will happen next?
1. The Surprise

"Pheobe?" the man looked at her with a blank stare.

"Uhh… do I know you?" she had just walked out of her divorce lawyer's office, guess her marriage to Coop hadn't worked out for the best after all! Like Leo had once said, 'Just because the elders for saw it, doesn't mean it will be without its problems!'

"I would hope so…"

"And why…" she began to turn around, "is tha…" she stopped mid-sentence when she realized who it was… "COLE!" she automatically put up a protective hand to her growing belly 'at least one part of her visions of the future were true, a daughter! In less than 7 months, and she was just beginning to show!', as she slowly backed up, shaking her head, "How… how are you alive? We not only killed you… we, well Paige… destroyed you!" she wasn't scarred, she could never fear Cole, she was just a little stunned…

"It's okay, I'm real!"

"But… but how?" tears formed in Pheobe's eyes, could she possibly still have feelings for her ex?


	2. The Explinaton

"Okay Cole, let me get this straight… a bunch of demons, seerers, and other such 'freaks' brought you back to life, stripped you of your powers, and sent you back to earth?"

"Umm… first of all, I used to be one of those 'freaks' "

"How could I forget?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"Anyway, yes that's what happened …" Pheobe quickly cut him off.

"Why didn't they kill you then? I mean… why keep you alive?"

"Honestly?" Pheobe huffed out an annoyed sigh as she shifted to lean back, as if waiting impatiently, "I don't know? Maybe they feel in some way or another they owe me? Perhaps they see it as a punishment… I don't know…" he took Pheobe by her upper arms, "I just know I'm here, and I've been given a second chance… and I'm not about to waste it." And with that he crushed his lips into hers.


	3. The Right Thing

"Cole… this… this is wrong…" Pheobe whispered as she pulled away finally.

"No…" Cole tired to pull Pheobe back to him, "for the first time, in a long time… it's the only thing that's not wrong…"

"Cole…" she warned, even as she got closer to him…

"Shhh…"

"We can't… you don't understand…" she spoke breathlessly.

Suddenly Pheobe's hands glowed an angry pink, and raised themselves, "Not again…" she whispered painfully, as Cole fell to the ground.

"LEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pheobe wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	4. Along Came A,,, Wait? What! A BABY!

Cole woke to three very confused faces to his left, he didn't like the way they were staring at him. The way a sixth grader stares at a frog right before he dissects it… so he slowly turned to his right with a low grunt. To his surprise, and his displeasure he was greeted by the tear soaked… no soaked wasn't the right word, but what was? Ravaged! That was the right word… the tear ravaged face of Pheobe Halliwell, the woman he loved before he knew what love was.

"Why?" he barely croaked out.

"Shhh…" she whispered and quickly added, "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry Cole…" she let more tears slip out.

"Don't apologize to that bastard!" Paige screeched out…

"I still don't understand…" Piper started, calmly, without uncrossing her arms her eyebrows knit with thought, "How did Leo heal him, if he's a demon Leo couldn't have healed him…"

"He found a way around it Piper! Duh!" Paige threw up her hands, "Do you remember Balthazar? Or should I remind you… he almost killed us… all of us!!!!"

"PAIGE!!!!" Pheobe finally screamed, shutting her up instantly.

"… blood pressure…baby…" Piper whispered to her.

Finally Cole spoke up, "Baby?" he sat up quickly.


	5. Some Time Alone

"…Oh that's right you, don't know…" Paige began "You Pheobe here is married and pregnant…" she finished it with a sneer on her face.

"Perhaps you should recheck who the evil one is Paige…" Cole glared at her.

Pheobe closed her eyes for a moment, and then reopened them. "Cole… first of all what Paige did not add to that is I'm in the process of a divorce, I was heading out of my lawyers office when I ran into you…" she sucked in her breath… "And yes… I am pregnant…"

Cole sat, contemplating what she had just told him.

"I think…" piper began, "they deserve some time alone…"

"You're gonna let him be alone with her! But Pipe…"

This time Leo cut her off… "Paige… just shut-up…" he ushered her out of the room, as she gaped at him…

'Now Leo's taking his side? Why?' Paige thought to herself.


	6. Tear's

Ch. 6 "Tears"

"What happened?" Cole asked, masking any and all emotions.

'Damn demon!' Pheobe thought. "I fell in love, than I fell out…"

"Why?"

"When you see your husband fucking another woman, in your bed, on your anniversary, when you came home early to tell him you're pregnant? Well it tends to be a major turn off and not to mention a real big relationship killer." Pheobe said, only half sarcastically.

Cole's shock couldn't have been any more evident if his jaw had been dropped. Which it nearly was.

"Pheobe…" he started, a little unsure of what to say to her, she looked on the verge of tears, and that wasn't acceptable. "I'm so sorry," he reached out and wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry, "You deserve so much better than that… shh…" he whispered


	7. Threatened

CH. 7 "Threatened"

"Cole…" she sobbed into his shoulder, "…what happened to me?" she barely got out in a whisper, so quiet he thought he'd imagined it at first.

"Nothing happened to you Pheobe… you're still the strong, beautiful woman I fell in love with 9 years ago…" he hugged her closer to him, "…and… you can still kick my ass!"

That made her smile at least, "Sorry…"

"What was that any way? Did you finally get your active power?"

"Not exactly…" she pulled away from him, which he didn't like very much.

"Than what… in god's or anyone else's name was that?"

"That was my baby,… feeling "threatened"… you would not believe how many times a day that happens to me…"

"I'm guessing a lot more than you want it to…" he smiled at her.


End file.
